gate crashibg and meeting
by pixie in the dark
Summary: Buffy and Dawn meet two hunters in LA


for Pen name: aquaesulis

Her requirements:

Pairings: Any girl/guy - as long as it's sensible.

Max Rating: R

Do not want: Slash, knew-other-when-young; woke-up-married.

Do want: unexpected meeting, mistaken identity; Buffy & Dean swapping scars!

spoilers: Post chosen-Btvs, Sometime after No exit-Supernatural.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Whendon and Kripke.

AC/DC 'Dirty deeds come dirt cheap' was blaring out of the speakers, Dean was behind the wheel humming along with the song. Sam was sitting next to him, clicking away on the laptop. Trying to find more information on their next hunt, while occasionally glaring at Dean.

'Dude, can you stop with the humming!' Sam practically yells at him.

'Why? And whats with the yelling, Sammy? I'm sitting next to ya.' Dean asks glancing at him.

'It's distracting me! And I'm yelling so you can here me over this noise.' Sam state, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

'It's not noise, it's called music!' Protested Dean, while glaring at Sam.

'This is not music.' Sam argue's back.

'Oh it's not is it? So what music you listen to? Oh right it's emo, isn't it Samantha?' Dean says with a smirk.

'Don't call me that. My name is Sam.' Sam tells Dean with a glare.

'Actually it's Samuel!' Dean says giving Sam a 100 watt smile.

'Dean?' Sam asks.

'Yes...Samual?' Dean replies.

'Stop being a smart ass.' Sam says, going back to what he was doing.

'You stop whining then.' Dean tells him.

'Jerk!' Sam says, not even looking at him.

'Bitch!' Was the reply from Dean. If dean had been looking at Sam, he would've seen Sam miming his response. 'So what's the info on the hunt?"

'By the look of it, it's vampires.' Sam says still clicking away at the laptop.

'What makes you say that?' Dean asks, quickly glancing at Sam, then the laptop, before focusing on the road again.

'Well, all the victim's bodies are drained of blood. Some of the victim's bodies have disappeared from the morgue, while some of the family members of the other victim's have complained about their grave's being dug up. When investigated, they found the caskets broken and the bodies missing, and get this, the caskets appear to have been broken from the inside.' Sam reads from laptop.

'So, it wasn't someone looking for dinner!' Dean remarks.

'Nope, oh and a friend of the last victim, said he attacked her.' Sam tells him

"Whats that got to do with it?" Dean asks, looking at him.

"Five day's after his body was found!' Sam answers.

'Eh!' Was Dean's reply.

'How far till we get to LA?' Sam asks looking out the window.

"Sixty miles from the outskirts.' Dean tells him, while cranking up the volume on the stereo.

Mean while, in LA.

So how are we gonna find out where they are staying?' A young, tall brunette, Known as Dawn Summers, asked her sister. Who was sitting across from her, on one of the beds, in the small dingy motel room.

'Well seeing as all the bodies are found in the same area, we'll scout it out, ask around. If we find nothing, we'll have to widen the search." Buffy tells her, while sharpening a sword.

'so when do we start scouting?' Dawn asks her, searching though her bag.

' later on, when it gets dark.' Replies Buffy, giving Dawn a look that says 'duh'.

'Well then I'm gonna have a rest, wake me a couple hours before we leave.' Dawn tells her, falling back on the bed.

Later that day.

Buffy was patrolling the last cemeteries in the area, that she was searching, when she felt her pocket vibrating. Sighing she took her phone out. Looking at the caller I.D. she flicked her phone open.

'Anything?" She asked.

'Nope nothing, not even a demon. You?' Was her sisters reply.

' I've came across a Feral demon and a Hell hound, but no vampires.' She tells her.

'So what now?' Dawn asks.

'You go back to the motel, and search for abandoned warehouse's in the area.'

'What are you gonna do?'

' I'm gonna go around the clubs and bars, see id i can find anything there.'

'Why do i have to go to the motel and research, while you get to go to clubs and bars?' Dawn whines.

'1) Because you not old enough to go into clubs and bars, and 2) your the one who wants to become a watcher, and watchers main job is to research. So your research girl!' Buffy tells her.

'I hate you!' Dawn says.

"No you don't, you love me!' Buffy says confidently.

'Why would i love you?' Dawn asks her, playing along.

'Cuz I'm ya sisters, and I'm lovable.' Comes the reply from Buffy.

Dawn could here the laughter in her sisters voice. Dawn was glad that her sister had lightened up after the collapse of the hell mouth, it seems that a great weight had been lifted of her shoulders. whether it's because of all the other slayers that was called in the final battle, or because she was no longer on the hell mouth, or a mixture of both. Either way Dawn was just glad that her sister was going back to how she was before the devoice of their parents and the move.

'Yeah right, whatever ya say!' Dawn replied.

'Brat!'

'See ya later.'

'See ya.'

Buffy closed her phone and put the phone into her pocket. She walked out of the cemetery with small smile on her face. She started walking to the bar she saw on the way to the cemetery, keeping her senses alert. After walking a few blocks, the bar comes into view. Walking into the bar, she scans the place, After making sure it was safe and there was no vampires there she walks up to the counter. Sitting down on a stool, she waits to be served. After about 5 minutes, a tall bottle blond, with her breasts nearly falling out her top comes to serve her.

'What can i get you , Hun?' she asked.

'A beer, please.'She asks, handing her the money when she placed the beer in front of her. 'Thanks.'

'Anything else?' She asks.

'Actually there is!. A friend told me about a group that holds a lot parties. She told me it was around this area, but not the address, don't suppose you can tell me anything about them and where I might find them? Their a wild bunch, very nocturnal' She lies to her.

'There's a large group that comes here sometimes. There loud and violent, they live a couple of blocks away in a large house on victor crescent. It's a creepy building. The other houses around it are empty. Some say that the people living near them just disappeared, while others say they left not long after the group moved in, because of the noise and violence they cause. I'll tell you this though, They scare me to death. You don't want to get mixed up with people like that, their bad news.' she tells her.

'I'll keep that in mind, thanks. Bye' Buffy tells her, standing up and putting some money on the counter for her. As she leave the bar, she pulls her mobile out. She presses speed dial 1, before putting the phone to her ear. Waiting for the other person to pick up, she starts walking to the motel. Finally the phone is answered.

'Yeah?' Came the greeting from Dawn.

'Bingo.' Buffy tells her.

'You found out where they are?' Dawn asks.

'No I'm saying Bingo for the fun of it.' Was Buffy's snarky reply.

'Where are they?' Dawn asked.

'A house on Victor Crescent.'

'Where's that?'

'A couple blocks away.'

'So what's the plan?'

'Well we'll go up there. If the rumors are right there'll be a party going on, so we'll have to dress for the occasion. I'm on my way back to the motel'

'OK see ya in a few.'

'See ya.'

Hanging up and putting her phone away, she turned round the corner, just then a black car passed her.

Back with the Winchesters.

After arriving in LA, the brothers went to book in at a motel in the area's of the killings. After a brief rest. They decided to it a few bars to find out where the vampires were staying.And if that failed, they were going to go and see if they could find anything in the cemeteries.

'Dean, if this bar is a bust, lets start on the cemeteries.' Sam tells Dean, fed up.

'Why? Bars are so much better!' Dean questions.

'We've been to five bars already, they have all been a bust.' Sam replies.

'So we'll get lucky in one.' Dean tells him' sounding sure of it.

''Lucky in finding the vampires, or do you mean you'll get lucky in finding the newest bimbo of the week?' Sam asks him.

'Ouch, Sammy!' Dean says putting a hand to is heart. 'How could you think such things about me?'

'Cuz I know you.' Was Sam's reply. 'And stop calling me Sammy!'.

'Yeah whatever...Sammy.' Dean says, while stopping at the junction.

While waiting for the light to turn green, Dean looks in the rear-view mirror. He spots a blond girl walking away from them.

'Dean?...Dean?...DEAN?' Sam shout trying to get his attention. After not getting it he turns to see what has caught his brothers eye. When seeing it was a women, he rolls his eyes and smacks Dean on the back of the head. 'Stop staring at her ass will ya!'

'Jesus Christ. God all work and no play makes Sammy boy a very dull boy.' Was all Dean said, which had Sam glaring at him.

Rounding the corner, Dean spot a bar. Parking up, they both get out the car and walk into the pub. Going up to the bar, they both sit down. Catching the eye of the barmaid, she make her way other to them, with Dean checking out.

'What can i get you boys?' She asks them, checking them both out.

'Two beers, thanks.' Sam tells her, before Dean could hit on her.

'OK coming up.' She grabs two bottle out, and buts them on the bar, taking the money that Sam was holding out for her. 'Anything else?'

'Oh yes please.' Was Deans remark, making Sam role his eyes.

'We're looking for a group of people. They like to party alot, only really come out at night. Don't know where we could find them, I suppose?' Sam asks her.

'Like i told that girl who came in asking about them. They live in a house on Vincent Crescent, the rest of the houses are empty.' She tells them.

'What girl?' 'Why Are tha houses empty?' Both Dean and Sam ask her.

'No ones sure what happened to the Tennant's of the other houses, some say they Disappeared, others say that the group your asking about drove them out, with the loud music and violence. The girl who was just in, she was small and blond, she was asking the same questions. As i told her you don't wanna get mixed in with them, there bad people.' She says, before walking a way.

'Guess their them, but i wonder why the girl was asking about them!' Sam mused.

'Properly one of them looking for new friends.' Dean says, Draining his beer. 'Drink up Sammy, we got work to do.'

Sam glares at him, but doesn't say anything, he finishes his beer. They both get up and leave the bar.

Vampires house.

Buffy and Dawn had been there for about half hour, when they noticed two men coming in. Buffy looks them over noticing their good looking, she uses her senses to see if their vampires.

'Huh, damn groupies.' She mumbles.

'Human?' Dawn asks, hearing what her sister mumbled.

'Yeah, damn same.' She tells her.

'Yeah, Their cute, its such a waste.' Dawn said, agreeing with her.

'Hot is more like.'

Just then a bloke comes running in.

'There slayer is here. Who the hell let the slayer in?' He screamed.

'Damn guess I've been caught out.' She says standing up. 'Gee it toke you long enough.'

Just then, all hell broke loose. Some vampires rushed Buffy and Dawn. Both grab their stake and get ready for the onslaught that was coming. Buffy staked the first Vampire the came at her and pushed him out of her way. then went on to the next. So she didn't see that it just looked at the stake protruding out of her chest.

Dean and Sam realizing that the vampires where attacking two young girls, pulled their machete's out, and started beheading the vampires.

Sometime during the fight Buffy had lost her stake, and was using the sword she had borough with her.After decapitating a vampire she swings around and swings her sword at the guy before her, as he swings his machete at her neck. She tries to stop her sword from making contact with his side, when she realizes he is one of the guys who had come in before she was caught out. Her sword made contact with his side, making him wince, just as his weapon was about to make contact with her arm. Kicking the machete out of his hand, she looks around for Dawn, seeing that Dawn, the two men and herself were the only ones left in the room. Just has she's about to look back at the guy. She notices the headless bodies on the floor.

'What the hell?' She asked, confused. knowing that there wasn't any other humans in the room besides the four of them, before the fight. She turns back to the guy to find he had a gun pointed at her, while using his free hand to hold the cut on his side.

'Drop the sword, bitch.' He tells hers.

'Excuse me! What did you just call me?' She asked him, in a tone that made Dawn's eyes widen.

'Oh shit, some ones in trouble!' She sys.

'I called you bitch, B-I-T-C-H..' He says, using his hand holding the gun, to write the letters. 'Got a problem with that, vamp?'

'Yeah I have, ass. And I'm not a vampire.' She tells him, glaring at him.

'Yeah right!' He growls out at her.

'No, I'm not!' She tells him. 'And get that gun outta my face!'

'Um, let me think about that, No.' H tells her.

'Jesus Christ, I'm not a god damn vampire.'

' You expect me to believe that, after you tried to slice and dice me!'

'Look I'm not...' Just then she gets tackled.

Jumping up. She kicks the vampire that tackled her in the face with a roundhouse kick, that sends him down to the floor, just has he was about to get up, Buffy swings her sword at his head, cutting it off. He turns to dust just as his head hit the floor.

'What the hell was that?' Dean shouts.

'Eh, that would be a vampire.' Dawn remarks.

'Since when do vampire turn to dust?' Sam asks her, giving his brother a confused look.

'What are you deluded?' Buffy asks him, before turning to Dean. 'So do you believe I'm NOT a vamp now?'

'Vampires don't turn to dust!' Dean tells her, his gun no longer pointing at her, but at the ready in-case she tried anything.

'What idiot told you that?'

'Our father did.'

'What was he a guy who wanted to play hero?' Buffy asks him.

'Hey he was a great hunter!' Dean defending.

'Oh yeah, if he was such a great hunter, why didn't he know about real vamps then.'

'Eh, hate to break this up. But what is your friend doing?' Sam asks, pointing to Dawn, who was kneeling by the body of one of the vampires.

'Dawn?' Buffy asks.

'Yeah?' was her reply.

'What are you doing?' Buffy questioned her.

'Well, in my training we got told about a different type of vampires, but we were told they longer existed.' Dawn tells her.

'What how come i didn't know this, and why are they different?' Buffy asked, confused.

'Like I said, they were believed to be extinct, so Giles properly didn't think you would need to know about them. And their different from your average vamp, because crosses, holy water, garlic don't harm them. They can go out in the sun, It hurts them, but it would feel like they have sunburn, and the only way to kill them is to behead them.' She tells her sister, Turning the the guys. 'I take it thats sums these guys up?'

'Yeah!' Sam replies, looking at her confused. 'So your telling us that there is two types of vampires?'

'Yep.'

'oh, thats great!' Dean says. 'So how do you know all this?'

'I'm a trainee watcher!'

'Dawn!' Buffy says, giving her a look.

'What? Its obvious they know about the supernatural.' She defends her self.

'Hold on, your saying your training to become a watcher?' Dean asks, At her nod he continues. ' As in watcher that trains slayers?'

'Yep.'

'And are you a watcher too?' He asks Buffy.

'Nope!' Buffy replies, with a smirk.

'So why are you here then?'

'Because I'm a slayer.'

'A trainee slayer?' This time it was Sam who questioned her.

'Nope, the oldest living slayer to have lived.' She tells them, laughing at the looks on their faces.

'You're Buffy Summers?' Dean asks her, shocked.

'Yep.'

'Holy freaking Christ.' Was all Dean said. Which was more than Sam could say, has he was just looking at her. A mixture of shock and awe on his face.

'Can you please stop staring at me like that, its creeping me out?' Buffy asks them, after a couple of minutes. 'Besides, you never told us your names? Seeing as you know mine, I think its only fair for me to know yours.'

'I'm Dean Winchester, that my younger brother Sam.' Dean tells them, being the first to come out of shock.

'Hi.' Was all Sam said.

'So how come your hanging with the slayer, watcher-to-be?' Dean asks Dawn.

'Because I'm her sister. And my name is Dawn.

'So how long have you been hunters for?' Buffy asks them.

'Well I was four and Sam was six months old, when our dad became a hunter. He started training me then, and Sam when he was a bout four. So twenty-four years for me and nine-teen years for Sam. How long have you been a slayer for?'

'Eleven years, since i was fifth-teen. Dawn's been involved with slaying about four to five years.' Buffy tells them. 'Look as nice as it was to meet you. we need to get back to headquarters.' Giving them a card. 'We're recruiting hunters, so that they always have back-up if they need it, if your interested give us a call, if you decide to, we pay for hunting.'

'Why, what do you get out of it?' Dean asks.

'Well if some demon is trying to end the world, we may call you in to help, thats all.' Buffy tells them.

'So is this your number?' Dean asks her, giving her a smirk.

'Ring it and see, see ya boys.' She tells him, giving him a wink, as she follows Dawn out the door.

'Bye.' Dawn calls over her shoulder.

'See ya.' Dean and Sam call back.

'Well, that was interesting!' Dean says to Sam after a couple of moments, walking other to the exit.

'Yeah, never thought i would have met the slayer.' He tells Dean follow him.

THE END

Hope you like. Please review.


End file.
